Ringo
Ringo, labeled The Dorky Delinquent, '''is a contestant on Total Drama City formerly the Artsy Anons and before becoming a member of Team Love. Personality Ringo is a bizarre case. While he seems to be a delinquent if you go by appearances, Ringo isn't even close to that in personality. He is actually really friendly, if not to a fault. He is willing to go to the extra mile and do bizarre things to gain friends, making him a bit of a loose cannon. He's a tad overly emotional, comedically crying if he hears something sad. He's generally very earnest and thick-skinned, but he is also pretty dense and not very perceptive. He is also prone to saying things that make little to no sense, but supposedly make more sense in his mind. This works as both an annoying shortcoming (as he really doesn't know when to shut up even if he means no harm) and an unusual strength (he is well known for thinking outside of the box because of his bizarre views on things.) He has a love for science and outer space, that also doesn't match his delinquent behavior. This makes him brilliant at science and street smarts, but pretty dim at anything else intellectual. He often shows his excitement by shouting, "It's ____ time!", such as "It's challenge time!" or "It's elimination time!" for example. When he speaks, he speaks fast and furious, usually with much emotion and many hand motions and gestures. He seems to have a childlike view on life, making him seem a lot more immature than his age suggests. He doesn't hold grudges, and instead looks for a better way to try and befriend someone. He does have a macabre side, as he sometimes will recall morbid facts at inopportune times. Occasionally, however, Ringo will show truly 1950-esque delinquent personality traits such as caring for his hair, knowing his way around cars and motorcycles, and speaking with a thick delinquent/New York accent. Of course, they aren't as often as the rest of his personality traits. He is also extremely clumsy, breaking things and bumping into things often. This shows that, despite being clumsy, he runs on dumb luck half of the time as opposed to skill or strategy. Total Drama City In Episode 1, Part 1, Ringo arrived at the same time as Rodney. The energetic and klutzy delinquent accidentally ran Rodney over, knocking him down but then picking the shorter contestant back up and apologizing profusely. While Rodney blushed at Ringo's antics, Ringo didn't seem to notice that much. Between part 1 and part 2, Ringo did an impractical move as a reality show contestant. He hollered out that he was going to befriend everyone in the competition. This caused him to meet four contestants: Rodney, Sonny, Jodie, and Eleanor. Rodney and him hit it off great, both finding things in common with their similar personalities and quickly became good friends. Sonny, being from New York, interested Ringo, and while Sonny found Ringo's constant friendly attitude to be annoying (which Ringo isn't aware of), some parts of Ringo drew Sonny to him, causing the two to become friends. Eleanor's more quiet and reserved personality caused Ringo to want to eventually bring her out of her shell. As for Jodie, Ringo's optimistic personality actually caused the two to feel awkward, as Jodie is more of a pessimist. Ringo however wants to still befriend her at some point in the game. In Episode 1, Part 2, Ringo was on bun duty (hinting to Kelsey that they had to talk later, most likely so he could befriend her). Ringo was a little confused as to what to do in the challenge and ended up almost clamped on by a bear trap, but was saved by Rodney, blushing at him. He later congratulated Rodney on his hard work. Between part 2 and part 3, Ringo explored the town and the hotel, as well as meeting up with more of the contestants. He bonded more with Rodney over their shared love for Spiderman and joked around with him for a little while. He finally found some common ground with Jodie as both were dancers. He met Malina, and while he didn't get ''any ''of her flirting techniques, seemed to openly think of her as a friend. He met Roxanne, and she was one of the few people who he gave his friendship handshake to. He met Kelsey while traveling and mimicked her dancing, which ended up with the two exploring the town and defacing a McLean statue. She asked him about his feelings for Rodney, but he replied that Rodney was his first friend, showing Ringo puts friendship above potential romances. He met up with Derek and the two seemed to get along quite well, even wishing each other luck in the competition. He met Adelia in the ballroom when he heard her piano playing, but other than the two introducing themselves, not much happened. He met Caroline at the beach and ended up digging a pit with her and falling into it. It's unknown how or if the two will escape from the pit. Ringo was present in part three but had no lines. In episode 2, part 1, Ringo was the first person to respond to Chris waking up all of the contestants, although it was mostly in confusion. Ringo was chosen as one of the two artists for his team, alongside Rodney, saying that Rodney should go first to give him something to go off of. However, he later mentioned in the confessional, that he sucks at drawing, drawing a rocket which was quickly censored by the confessional. Sometime during episode two, while he was working, he met up with Derek after he accidentally shot a bottle rocket at a car. The two ran off so they wouldn't get in trouble. While they talked with each other, Ringo found out that Derek was an orphan, and decided that he'd look for some way to free him from his orphanage. He also talked to Jodie, which still had some of the same awkward tendencies the two had from before, but ultimately led into Jodie actually smiling, something Ringo thought was impossible for her. Later, he went for a coffee run and met up with Rodney, learning more about where Rodney grew up from. Ringo also seemed to have a touchy subject in as to ''why ''he wants to befriend everyone. In episode 2, part 2, Ringo praised Rodney on his incredible sketch of the blueprints for the sand castle. However, when he began to draw the blueprints, his mind began to wander. Instead of re-drawing the blueprints, Ringo drew a picture of Chris McLean standing naked on a rocket ship hurtling towards the sun. Sofia didn't find it all that funny, while Kelsey found it as hilarious as Ringo did and Rodney and Malina tried to cheer him up when he tried to defend himself. Thankfully, Derek decided to take it and make it into a sandcastle statue of Chris McLean, causing the Artsy Anons to win the challenge. Ringo mentioned in the confessional that Derek did a great job and then mentioned that it was ''still ''the best drawing he had ever drawn. Relationships ''Friends-'' '''Rodney- '''Rodney was the first person Ringo met in the competition and the two hit it off well due to their similar personality traits. Rodney has also showed small signs of attraction to Ringo, which seem to be requited for the most part. On top of their similar personality traits, they also share a love of comic books, especially Spider-man and seem to poke fun at each other's personalities betraying their looks. '''Sonny- '''Sonny was looking for someone dumb to manipulate in the challenge, and of course, along came Ringo. Ringo and Sonny were both from New York (although Ringo was from the big apple and Sonny was from Long Island) and both have had some ties with crime in the past (Sonny implying he's in it now and Ringo implying that he's covered multiple times for others). While its unsure if Ringo will be manipulated into helping Sonny, the two have said they'll watch each other's backs. '''Malina- '''While Ringo and Malina share completely different thoughts on superheroes (Ringo believing in the hope they bring and Malina believing them to be largely useless), they did seem to get along reasonably well, but it seemed shaky. While not as close as Ringo's other friends, they seem to be on a friendly basis with each other for the most part. '''Kelsey- '''Ringo hinted to Kelsey that he wanted to befriend her. When he saw her dancing at her pottery store, he joined in, and the two ended up befriending each other, deciding to explore the town together and ruin Chris McLean's statue. She, alongside Rodney, was one of the few people Ringo said he'd bring to space if he won. '''Caroline- '''Caroline and Ringo are both odd cookies and seemed to bond over that, ''Caroline ''befriending ''Ringo ''instead of the usual other way around. He seemed to want to save her when she jumped into the pit and couldn't get back out, falling in as well and trying to keep her calm so they could be rescued. '''Derek- '''Ringo and Derek seem to be on relatively good terms. The two finally grew closer when Derek revealed he was an orphan to Ringo, Ringo deciding that he'd find some way to help Derek out in the future. ''Acquaintances-''''' '''Eleanor- '''Eleanor was one of the group who approached Ringo when he said he's going to befriend everyone on the show. He found the fact that she lived in Indiana interesting and the two seemed to get along well. He mentioned in the confessional that he's going to befriend her real soon. '''Jodie- '''Jodie was the only person so far (except for Sonny who only internalized it) who didn't care much for Ringo's loud demeanor. The two had completely different walks of life (Ringo believing to live life fast and hard while Jodie believing to take it slow). Ringo mentioned in the confessional however that he'd crack her shell sooner or later. They finally found some solid ground as both were dancers and promised to teach each other their respective dance styles, but an awkwardness still looms over both of them due to their vastly different personalities. '''Bastien- '''On his Tumblr account, he mentioned that he wanted to befriend Bastien, but has yet to acquaint himself with him. '''Roxanne- '''Ringo and Roxanne also seem to be on relatively good terms, and seem to have no ill will toward each other. But again, it leaves their thoughts toward each other in limbo. '''Adelia- '''Ringo heard piano playing in the hotel and followed the sound to where Adelia was. His clumsy nature alerted her of his presense and the two introduced themselves to each other. '''Enemies- '''None as of yet. Audition A camera sat on a table in a messy bedroom. Ringo slid into view of the camera, shouting, “Yo, Total Drama-- Aah!” He slid too far and landed into something off-screen. The camera went to static, before showing the bedroom again. Ringo once again slid into view, “Sup, To-- Frick!” Once again, he slid too far and slammed into something. The camera went to static one last time before showing Ringo standing on his head, combing his mohawk. He threw the comb away and pointed at the camera, clicking his teeth. “Whassup, Total Drama?” he greeted, “The name's Ringo, and guess what? I've been wantin' on this show ever since Action, man! Because I have a dream that I can't just find out in the streets of New York! I'm gonna be the first man on mars and I'm gonna break the world record for traveling the world!” “'Sides,” he chuckled, “I've definitely got what it takes. Need some muscle? Ringo's ya man! Need some ratings? Ringo's ya man! Need some brains?” He stopped, chuckling nervously, “Well... Ringo's not your man there unless it's like science or somethin'. And if I won the money, I'd totally be the first man on mars and could carve the Total Drama name on Mars! How wicked rad would that be?” He gazed up at the ceiling, spacing out. The rest of the audition video was him spacing out until the battery ran out. Trivia *Ringo is partially based on Gentaro Kisaragi from Kamen Rider Fourze and Kota Kazuraba/Mitsuzane Kureshima from Kamen Rider Gaim. *Ringo is half-Italian, half-American. His father's side of the family is Italian, and his mother's side of the family is American. *Ringo is demisexual, meaning that he only grows a sexual attraction to someone if he grows a romantic attraction to someone. But since friendship is his number one priority, he doesn't seek romantic relationships and lets them find him. *Ringo is a big superhero fan, especially a fan of Power Rangers, Spiderman, Batman, and the Japanese superheroes Kamen Rider. *Ringo has been kicked out of several schools. The reason for this is once he makes enough friends, he reverts to his delinquent image and tries to get kicked out to go to another school and make more friends. *Ringo's full name is Ringo Vercelli. *Ringo's motto in life is, "Don't say no and just live more!" This is a meta joke, as a song on his tumblr page is called Just Live More. *Ringo used to be in a breakdancing group sometime in his life, but seems to no longer be part of it. *Ringo seems to personify the trope, "Magnetic Hero", and is in fact a parody of the trope, which his mun wishes to deconstruct later in his storyline. Category:Season 2 Category:Artsy anons